The Beautiful Kind of Butterflies
by Marishka12
Summary: Post The Bad Roommate. My take on what could have happened afterwards. Tori is still upset, so Andre is there to comfort her and to be the good friend that he always is. One-shot.


**Ehh, I'm not sure how this turned out, but I think it's okay! Just my take on what I would have liked to happen after last night's episode. There was so much Tandre that I had to write this. And it may not be original, but it's what came to mind. I hope you read it and enjoy it and even if you don't, review and tell me otherwise! Feedback is always appreciated! (P.S., sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors. I wrote this in like an hour and didn't feel like proofreading it.)**

**Disclaimer: nope, Victorious is not mine, as much as I would like it to be**

Tori's POV

Ever since I got home from school, all I wanted to do was cry. And I hated that. I told myself that it shouldn't matter. Just because one music producer didn't like mine and Andre's song didn't mean I would never sell a single or get signed onto a record label. Same goes for Andre. It had to happen to one of us sooner or later. Hopefully it was sooner, but if it was later, well…better late than never. And hopefully, the next music producer that liked Andre or I wouldn't judge our song based on the reaction from some stupid baby.

Later that evening, I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. I groaned and screamed out, "Trina, will you please go get that?"

"I'm busy, you get it!" she screamed back.

"Ugh, fine!" I said and then jumped off my bed and ran out of my room. I jogged down the stairs and then ran over to my door. I pulled the door open to see Andre standing there.

He smiled at me. "Hey,"

Even though he had comforted me earlier today in class when I was crying, I still wasn't extremely happy with him. "What?" I said harshly and crossed my arms. "You wanna stay here and keep me up until four in the morning again?"

The look on his face after I said that made me regret my words. "No," he said gently. "I just…you were really upset in class today and I wanted to come make sure you were okay."

I shrugged. "I'm fine." I said shakily.

"Are you really?" he asked unconvinced. He stepped inside more and closed the front door.

"Yeah…I mean…of course I am." I uncrossed my arms and swung them back and forth. "I mean…it's not like we got turned down by a big time music producer today just because of some stupid baby…no, why would I be upset?" I was now talking in a shaky voice. I took a deep breath and said, "I mean…just…there's no reason we should be upset…" I couldn't finish talking because the sobs overtook me and I just stood there crying, just like I did in class, except now, I was crying harder.

And again, just like in class, Andre held his arms out and said, "It's alright, come here,"

I fell against him as his arms wrapped around me. Instead of just holding me there, he picked me up and carried me over to the couch. I sat there and just cried into his shoulder. "It's okay." he said. "It's alright."

"Why must babies be so stupid?" I said, once I was recovering a little. "I mean…Kojeezy liked the song! The baby probably had a dirty diaper! It's not fair!"

"I know, Tor, it's not fair at all." he said and he rubbed my back. "But that's Hollywood. It's how the business works. Things like that happen that just aren't fair. Remember when Jade wanted to produce her play, but because of Mrs. Lee, she would have had to change it around?"

"Yes," I mumbled. "But we made it to where we could it the way we wanted to."

"Just for that one night. But the other nights, the play was a disaster because of Mrs. Lee's daughter Daisy. That wasn't fair, but we got through it." he explained. "Also, don't you remember what happened to me with the record deal was supposed to get, but that was taken away from me because of the diddly bops?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right." I said. "And also…remember the film we did, but Dale Squires took the credit? I mean, sure, maybe he gave us credit later, but in the beginning, he didn't. That was so unfair."

"You see?" said Andre, rubbing his hand over my back. "Hollywood just isn't fair. But Tori, look at me,"

I made myself pull away from Andre's shoulder and I looked up at his face. He gently wiped my cheeks dry and said, "Tori, you are so smart, so beautiful, and obviously so talented! Screw that baby! And screw Kojeezy!"

"But…Kojeezy is–"

"Is a big time producer, but who cares?" he interrupted. "There are tons of other big time producers who won't judge you on your song by a stupid baby. He'll know if he likes it and that's how he'll judge it; not from a baby crying or smiling. I mean, come on! That's just crap!"

"But…the baby obviously hated it." I said, my eyes filling with more tears. "If the baby hated it, then no music producer is gonna love it. I should just give up."

"Tori…it's a baby." he reminded me. "I mean, a baby wouldn't like a rock concert cause it's too loud, but you will see many other people there enjoying it. And speaking of which, the music might have been too loud for him. You just don't know. But whatever you do, don't you dare give up. You are crazy talented and I know that a music producer will love what you do one day."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Andre," I lightly kissed his cheek. "You're a great friend." I gave him a tight hug.

"You know I'm always here for you." he said and hugged me tightly.

When we finally pulled apart a moment later, I said, "Andre?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm sorry."

He looked at me confused. "What for?"

"Just…just for being so mean to you the last couple of days." I sighed shakily. "I've been a terrible friend."

"Oh, Tori, no you haven't," he said. "If anything, I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have eaten you family pot pie or be keeping you awake. So I'm really sorry about all the trouble I caused you and your family."

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you, but…I didn't handle it right." I told him. "I screamed at you to basically leave my house. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. And…I'm so incredibly sorry for stealing your song. I swear, I had no idea it was yours when I was playing it the first time. The tune just got stuck in my head."

"Oh, no, it's fine," he said. "In the end, it turned out being a good thing. If it wasn't for that, they wouldn't have heard the song to begin with. That gave us a chance to give it lyrics and finish the music for the song. It was a blessing in disguise, Tor."

"But…still," I said. "If 'Faster Than Boys' ever is sold and recorded, it should be a duet between us and we will say that we both wrote the song. Cause even though I wrote most of the lyrics, you wrote most of the music and that music is so good and so catchy. It's fantastic."

"Thanks," he said. "So…are we good? No more fighting?"

I smiled and nodded. "No more fighting."

"Good," he said and stood up. I stood up as well. "Because our fighting was starting to get a little crazy. We sounded like some old married couple."

My heart started pounding heart at hearing him say we sounded like a married couple. Married. What? Did we really sound like that? "Married? What, no…no, w-we…we didn't. We were just…fighting like friends. And friends fight. Every friendship has the go through fighting."

He smirked. "Come on, Tori…just admit it. Our fighting sounded like a married couple's fight. We were just screaming at each other and we were acting so sick of each other. You gotta admit, it was pretty funny!"

I couldn't but let out a giggle. "Yeah…it was funny, I guess."

"But…I'm still glad I was able to stay over, even if it was for that short length of time."

"Why is that?"

"Cause…cause I got to see a different side of Tori." he said smiling. "I got to see the Tori that is grumpy because she is sleep deprived."

I giggled. "That was not a pleasant Tori though. That Tori has wanted to kill people before. And oh, my gosh, did you even see my hair the night I kicked you out? I looked in the mirror afterwards and it looked like a hurricane hit it."

"It was cute." he said smiling and walked a little closer to me. "I thought you looked adorable."

My heart fluttered a little. "Really?"

"Yeah, really,"

I giggled and looked at the ground. I was trying to cover up the slight blush that creeping up on my cheeks.

Before I knew it, Andre was right in front of me. He lifted my chin up with his finger and before either one of us could say or do anything, he locked his lips in mine and kissed me. I was shocked, but still kissed him back. As we kissed, my stomach erupted in butterflies. But it wasn't the kind of butterflies I got when I was nervous for a big test. No, these were the beautiful kind. The kind that I loved. The kind that I longed for and the kind that I hadn't experience in a long time, because guys always chose to break my heart just when I was falling for them.

When he pulled away, he whispered, "But you know what?"

"What?" I whispered.

"No matter what time of day it is…morning, afternoon, night, in the middle of the night…you still look so adorable." he whispered. "And you don't know how lucky I would be if we did end up being an old married couple one day."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Before we go on about marriage…let's just focus on being together right now."

"Deal," he said and pressed his lips to mine once again.

I could definitely get used to this.


End file.
